Advertising in the form of sheet material can be carried in a packet in a magazine if the packet is in the form of an envelope containing the sheet material and if the envelope is stitched or otherwise bound to the spine of the magazine along with the pages of the magazine. In addition, samples or products in a flat pack or flattened condition, such as plastic wrappers, containers or the like, can also be put in such an envelope and conveyed to the buyer of the magazine. This avoids the need for having to pass such samples out manually, such as at a point of sale in shopping areas and the like.
To utilize such an envelope for advertising materials and for samples of new products, it is desirable to keep all expenses of handling the envelope to a minimum. For this reason, it is much preferred to insert the advertising material and flattened products in the envelope by machine rather than by hand. Manual insertion of the material is not only costly, but also tedious as well. To avoid a large investment in equipment for insertion of such materials into a large number of such envelopes, it is desirable that such envelopes be stuffed or filled by the use of conventional envelope stuffing machines. Such a machine operates to move a plurality of envelopes successively past a stuffing station as the closure flap of each envelope is in an open condition beneath a fixed bar extending along one side of the machine and as the entrance to the envelope is situated so that it can be opened by a suction device above the path of the envelope through the machine.